


WTF Kings 2015 Special Quest  Mini

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level V<br/>Mini<br/>PG-R</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTF Kings 2015 Special Quest  Mini

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary: http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202771246.htm

Название: Биологическая безопасность ни к черту  
Автор: WTF Kings 2015  
Бета: WTF Kings 2015  
Размер:мини, 1158 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин, Люсинда Вулфсон, Дэвид Шепард  
Категория: джен, гет  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: Космическая AU! Космическая станция "Шайло" стала тюрьмой для принца Джека и Люсинды, но когда-нибудь это кончится.  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Задание: Космическая!AU  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2015 - работа "Биологическая безопасность ни к черту"

Когда где-то вдалеке завыла сирена, Джек сначала решил, что ему показалось. Последние несколько месяцев он каждую секунду ждал какой-нибудь подходящей аварии и шанса сбежать, но королевская станция "Шайло" была неприступна. И вот теперь он несколько секунд вслушивался в приближающийся звук, пытаясь разобрать тип сигнала. Три коротких, длинный – вражеское проникновение. Ну что, ничем не хуже всех прочих вариантов, намного лучше чем пожар и банальная разгерметизация. Джек выпутался из объятий Люсинды и вскочил с кровати. Девушка тоже проснулась и тоже сообразила, что делать. В конце концов, все они учились по одинаковой программе. Принц оказался у аварийного шкафчика первый и успел порадоваться, что общая тревога отключает блокировку большей части замков. Он вытащил скафандры – все-таки их оставили, даже Томасина не могла пойти против нерушимых правил техники безопасности – и бросил Люсинде ее комплект.  
– Одевайся! Быстро! Это наш шанс!  
Люсинда дрожащими руками начала натягивать скафандр, Джек, благодаря армейской выучке, справился гораздо быстрее и подошел помочь. Девушка вцепилась ему в руки, она была напугана и явно плохо соображала.  
– Джек, Джек, что же будет? Это же Геф? Или кто? Нас убьют? А вдруг я уже беременна, меня нельзя убивать, нельзя!  
Джек прервал поток ее бессмысленных вопросов, одной рукой зажав ей рот, второй застегивая на ней скафандр.  
– Молчи! Быстро!  
Глаза у Люсинды были совершенно дикие. Он мысленно вздохнул: король Сайлас, как всегда, не столько решал проблему появления нового наследника, сколько в очередной раз мстил уже имеющемуся. Мстил за все – за попытку свержения, за разочарование, за то, что пытался выйти из-под контроля. Мог же завести наследника любым удобным способом, хоть себя клонировать, но не захотел. Заявил, что повелители Гильбоа придерживаются традиций. Но Джек все равно не понимал, за что король мстит Люсинде, но она, казалось, начала получать удовольствие от процесса. Видимо, афродизиаки, которые однозначно появились в программе пищевого синтезатора в последнюю неделю, действовали и на девушку тоже, потому что их секс становился все более продолжительным и частым. Без всяких предварительных фантазий. Когда Джек наконец понял, что происходит, он пытался перестать есть, но Люсинда его примеру не последовала, поэтому последние несколько дней были чистым кошмаром. Он уже подумывал снова сдаться, но тут наконец долгожданное вторжение. Кого – неважно, главное это шанс.  
Убедившись, что Люсинда закончила одеваться, он дернул ручку двери. Какое счастье, что их все-таки просто заперли в большой каюте, а не в камере, автоматическая разблокировка сработала и на их дверь. Джек осторожно выглянул в коридор, охранник, как оказалось, помнил об аварийном протоколе и среагировал на шум, поэтому вырубить его удалось не сразу. Принц быстро снял с него стандартный шлем, заменил своим, и затащил бесчувственное тело в каюту, заблокировав за ним замок вручную. Еще один шанс.  
– Джек, Джек, – стонала Люсинда, обхватив себя обеими руками. – Нас накажут! Нас разлучат, а я не могу без тебя, не могу! Я хочу с тобой!  
– Тихо! Когда тебя отпустит, ты сама порадуешься, что я больше не буду портить тебе жизнь! Пошли! Иди спокойным шагом и запомни – я охранник, я тебя сопровождаю.  
С оружием, отобранным у охранника, он чувствовал себя уверенно – впервые за последний год. Или пять. Теперь ему почему-то было не страшно, теперь он хотел только довести Люсинду до спасательных капсул, сбросить еще и этот груз со своей души, а потом как получится.  
Они быстрым шли по коридорам станции к ближайшему эвакуационному отсеку, приноравливаясь к потоку людей, спешивших в том же направлении. Никто на них не смотрел, все торопились добраться до своих кораблей,встречные отряды военных бежали куда-то отражать вторжение. Сирена тревоги перемежалась информационными сообщениями, но Джек не особенно вслушивался, шел, глядя прямо перед собой, пока вдруг не почувствовал, что Люсинда тянет его за руку и в нарушение всей конспирации довольно громко говорит ему:  
– Джек, а разве на станции живут насекомые?  
– Что? – не поняв, о чем она, он остановился и оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что ее слова не привлекли внимания. Хотя в конце концов не такое уж редкое у него имя.  
– Бабочки! – Люсинда подняла руку и показала куда-то вперед и вверх. Он замер. Большая рыжая бабочка сидела на потолке над входом в отсек эвакуации и как ни в чем не бывало складывала и раскладывала крылья. Настоящий гербовый "монарх", невероятное чудо, которое, казалось, осталось только в виде символа на боках космических кораблей Гильбоа, на флагах...  
Джек поморгал, но бабочка не исчезла. Несколько человек тоже затормозили у входа, разглядывая бабочку, как вдруг впереди что-то грохнуло, воздух в коридоре пришел в движение, но резко щелкнувшие переборки перекрыли выход, и все стихло.  
– Отсек 4-6 разгерметизирован, пожалуйста, пройдите к отсеку 4-5, – произнес механический голос над головой.  
Люди развернулись и побежали по вспыхнувшим направляющим стрелкам, а Джек вертел головой, пытаясь понять, куда пропала бабочка, но ничего не увидел. Толпа вынесла их с Люсиндой в довольно большой зал, где люди внезапно сбились в кучу при виде наставленных на них лучевых ружей.  
"Все-таки Геф! Тем лучше," – подумал Джек, разглядев эмблемы на броне вооруженных людей. Он поднял руки повыше и неторопливо начал пробираться вперед. Люсинда не отставала от него ни на шаг, и, разумеется, впечаталась шлемом ему в спину, когда в грудь уже уперлось дуло оружия в руках гефского штурмовика. Продемонстрировав свои мирные намерения, Джек медленно снял шлем и громко произнес:  
– Я – принц Джек Бенджамин и я сдаюсь вам, прошу вас о снисхождении и пощады для моих людей.  
– Джек! – знакомый голос раздался из-за линии штурмовиков. Через несколько секунд строй военных раздался и дал дорогу еще одному человеку в форме Гефа.  
– Слава Богу, ты жив! – Дэвид Шепард уже был в шаге от него, в светлых глазах читалась радость и удивление. Джеку показалось, что тот даже начал раскрывать руки для объятий, и он немедленно отступил на шаг, постарался взять себя в руки и напомнил себе, что они больше не друзья. И, возможно, враги.  
– Ты имел основания сомневаться в этом?  
– И даже больше, – сдвинул брови Шепард. – Мы получили некоторые данные...  
– Об этом потом, – прервал его Джек. – Это Люсинда, ей и некоторыми людям здесь нужна медицинская помощь. Я так понимаю, срочная эвакуация уже не требуется?  
– Да, мы захватили станцию, так что теперь будем решать вопросы постепенно.  
– "Мы"? – уточнил принц. Дэвид смутился. – Ладно, об этом тоже потом. Нужно навести порядок.  
– Ты прав.  
Дэвид отдал пару приказов стоящим рядом штурмовикам, которые начали уводить гражданских куда-то. Люсинду увели с трудом, но Джек наконец выдохнул, когда ее причитания стихли за дверью.  
– Мишель передает привет, – наконец сказал Дэвид.  
– Ты нашел ее, с ней все в порядке?  
– Разумеется нашел. У нас мальчик.  
Джек не ответил. Он больше не задавал вопросов, просто смотрел вверх. Вокруг осветительных ламп на высоком потолке зала вились несколько десятков бабочек. Две из них спустились пониже и сели на голову Шепарда. Он мучительно покраснел.  
– Биологическая безопасность на этой станции ни к черту, – пробормотал новый король Гильбоа.  
– Вот и наведешь тут порядок, – пожал плечами ненужный теперь наследник.  
– Вместе наведем, – Дэвид решительно положил обе руки на плечи товарищу. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, Джек. Ты согласен?  
Джек думал целых десять секунд, прежде чем согласиться.

 

Название: Второй брат  
Автор: WTF Kings 2015  
Бета: WTF Kings 2015  
Размер: мини, 1752  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шепард  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Примечание: здесь у короля Сайласа два сына-близнеца: Майкл и Джек.  
Задание: AU (спойлер)  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2015 - работа "Второй брат"

Когда шагаешь по отполированным, гладким, будто текучий мед, стеклянным плитам пола, каждый шаг отдается звоном. И с каждым шагом будто где-то в глубине Крылатого Храма вздрагивает и стучит запертое в тысячу песней живое сердце.  
Брат не отдает себе отчета, годами поддерживая свою мелодию, это привычка, привитая ему с самого младенчества, подкожный инстинкт — вплетать еле слышную партию в общий хор, делая его мощней и несокрушимей. Но сегодня горячий зуд в его груди выводит параллельно еще одну песню, и Брат молится Богу, чтобы этот напев услышал только тот, к кому он обращен.  
Потому что это Зов. Настоящий, жаркий, властный и непреодолимый — Зов, который для Брата был запрещен с того самого момента, как его пятимесячным младенцем внесли под сень храмовых сводов.

— Это знак, — сказал полковник Бенджамин двадцать четыре года назад. — Бог хочет видеть меня на троне и послал мне близнецов в доказательство этого. Это знак, преподобный, он любит меня. Это знак!  
Он оказался прав, Бог сделал Сайласа Бенджамина королем Гильбоа, его сына — наследным принцем. А второго из его сыновей — безмолвным Братом, навечно запертым в стеклянных стенах храма, видящем мир только глазами своего близнеца и не имеющим возможности повлиять на судьбу единственного близкого человека.

Оказывается, запретный Зов не так уж труден, он рвется из самых глубин, он страстный и жаждущий, ибо Брат так голоден, как ни один смертный за пределами Храма не может себе и представить. Те крохи, что перепадают ему от принца, вряд ли можно назвать полноценной пищей. Брат всю жизнь учится контролировать свой голод, загонять его вглубь измученного тела, прятать, искать в нем высший смысл и урок, но на самом деле никакого смысла в нем нет, это просто голод. Самая первая и самая естественная потребность каждого из таких, как он.  
Сейчас, когда Зов бурлит и выжигает изнутри его хрупкую оболочку, Брату кажется, что он способен на что угодно, лишь бы насытиться.

Портреты Брата висели в каждом доме, его бледное, изможденное лицо, окруженное трепещущими крылами бабочек, — совсем не похожее после стольких лет на лицо принца Майкла. Как доказательство божьей любви к королю, доказательство легитимности его правления.  
— Джек, — говорила мама в те редкие дни, когда ей удавалось посетить храм, не привлекая внимания прессы, — мой милый мальчик, с тобой ведь все хорошо? Я знаю, с тобой тут хорошо обращаются. Преподобный Самуэльс говорит, тебе здесь нравится.  
Она жалко улыбалась, совсем непохоже на то, как улыбается королева. Она гладила Брата по отросшим до плеч волосам, впалым щекам, заострившимся скулам. Называла мирским именем и иногда целовала в лоб или висок, прижималась, вздрагивая. После этого на сухой коже Брата оставалась соленая влага.  
Отец посещал Храм только во время официальных церемоний и никогда не оставался с сыном наедине. Король Гильбоа не любил напоминаний о том, в какую цену обошелся так ценимый им трон.

Четки выпадают из сведенных судорогой пальцев, неслышно сползают на пол по тяжелому и плотному подолу сутаны. Мне здесь не нравится, мама, думает Брат, глядя, как вздрагивают минутные стрелки больших круглых часов над входом. Я убеждаю себя год за годом, что мне не больно, не обидно, что на самом деле вы с отцом любите меня, а не только испытываете чувство вины за то, как обошлись со мной. Я стараюсь не думать о других, похожих на меня, не запертых в Храмах, не оторванных от семьи и жизни. Я знаю о том, что они есть, и что где-то далеко, даже дальше чем Геф, им позволено ходить среди вас, обычных людей. Я пытаюсь смириться с тем, что меня принесли в жертву Богу и тысячелетним традициям, но мне так тяжело, мама. Иногда — невыносимо.

Так было всегда: у властителей рождались близнецы. Один из них получал власть земную, а второй — власть тайную, духовную, никому, живущему за пределами Храма, не ведомую. Один видел и слышал, мог говорить и наслаждаться радостями плоти, второй — оставался слеп, глух и нем, ежесекундно моля Бога о милости для своего венценосного брата.  
— Это неправильно, — сказал как-то Майкл, держа его руку в своей. Они сидели на скамье у самого алтаря, посетителей не было, в Храм вообще редко заходили посетители. Только родные Братьев — те, которые заставляли себя помнить об их существовании.  
— Ты заперт здесь только для того, чтобы я смог стать королем… Но ведь и без этого обходились. Отец обошелся без этого. Да и…  
Майкл осекся, качая головой, Брат погладил его по плечу. Он понимал. Принцу было не нужно говорить вслух — Брат знал его мысли, видел его глазами, слышал его ушами. Бедный принц. Узнай отец, как низко Майкл ценит трон, завоеванный для него ценой крови, страха и изглоданной совести, принцу несдобровать. Красивый, добрый, сильный, удачливый — идеальный принц Майкл. Падающий все глубже и глубже в темноту и бесславье, король Сайлас не простит ему ни малейшего несовершенства…  
И только Брат может спасти того, кто иначе сгинет в пучине грехопадения. Пускай он нарушит свои клятвы, пускай Бог отвернется от него, пускай все закончится на стеклянных ступенях Храма, когда Брата вытолкнут под солнце хмурые слуги. Он и так обречен, если Майкл не образумится. Ведь Братья не выживают без тех, кто их кормит — своих единоутробных.

Это тот момент, когда все решится. Спасти Майкла и окончательно загубить свою жизнь. Лучшие их тех, кто узнают его причины, решат, что Брат принес себя в очередную, последнюю жертву. Худшие — поймут правду.  
Брат — нет, Джек, его зовут Джек… Джек выпускает на волю своего зверя. Запертый на десятилетия — обретает свободу.  
В его руках — миниатюрные ножницы.  
Дверь тихо скрипит, отворяясь, и гулко, приглушенно хлопает за спиной вошедшего. Джек улыбается ему, не обращая внимания на тянущую боль в губах. Когда он улыбался в последний раз? Улыбался ли он когда-нибудь?..

Майкл улыбался непроизвольно каждый раз, стоило Дэвиду Шепарду оказаться рядом. Майкл смотрел на Дэвида Шепарда, и Джек чувствовал всю его нежность, его робкую, но стойкую, несгибаемую надежду. Майклу никогда не отказывали, но он знал цену каждому согласию. Поэтому сейчас, особенно сейчас, полюбив впервые в жизни, он не настаивал и не торопился. Он держал в узде свои желания, и Джек слышал его сладкую боль и ночную горячку, ощущал жар в паху и соль на пальцах. Безрассудное желание быть вместе. Презрение к осуждению других. Равнодушие к разочарованию отца.  
Майкл был счастлив в своей непозволительной, смертельной влюбленности; светлая и чистая копия Джека — он был не менее замаран низменными, порочными, грязными желаниями. Никто не знал.  
Пока никто не знал.

И не узнает.  
Минутная стрелка дергается и останавливается на цифре двенадцать.  
Десять часов вечера, Храм пуст, Братья и преподобный на прогулке.  
В пустом молельном зале только двое: Джек и медленно идущий к нему навстречу Дэвид Шепард.  
Он не слишком красив, скорее, он сияющ. В нем много жизни, много силы, много светлой радости и светлой грусти. Он настолько чист, что Джек едва не захлебывается слюной, а Зов вырывается из-под контроля, взвивается к своду Храма, ударяет и так очарованного Дэвида Шепарда в грудь. Тот, лишь на секунду покачнувшись, продолжает свой пусть. Его голубые глаза не мутятся от внушенной жажды, они чисты. Его маленький розовый рот приоткрыт, а пшеничные брови слегка нахмурены, будто бы Дэвид Шепард пытается решить в голове какую-то сложную задачу. Будто бы он вовсе не подчиняется Джеку. Будто бы он идет к нему по своей воле.  
Абсурд.  
Когда Дэвид Шепард подходит вплотную, Джек протягивает ему ножницы, и тот, еще сильней хмурясь и стискивая зубы, принимается осторожно разрезать нитку за ниткой. Вспарывать много лет назад зашитый рот Джека. Сухие, покрытые язвами губы — ласково, нежно, будто бы не Джек перед ним, а любимый принц Майкл. Лишь раз замирает и вздрагивает — когда из-под освобожденной губы показывается и царапает палец клык. Не до крови, конечно нет. Джек еще не готов окончательно потерять голову. И Дэвид Шепард сосредоточенно продолжает, выдергивает из измученной плоти обрезки нитей, и, будто не удержавшись, осторожно гладит пальцем по кровоточащим ранкам… Отбрасывает ножницы в сторону и выпрямляется, тревожно глядя в глаза.  
Как хорошо, что вы не успели ничего сделать, думает Джек, притягивая его к себе, запуская пальцы в золотые кудри, запрокидывая голову своего жертвенного агнца. Голод сводит его с ума, в ушах стоит грохот от колотящегося сердца — оно жаждет, оно предвкушает новую порцию крови для себя. Иссохшее и измученное, оно наконец умоется живительной влагой, захлебнется в крови — потому что Джек намерен забрать у Дэвида все до последней капли.  
Как хорошо, что вы не успели ничего сделать, думает Джек, впиваясь клыками в подставленную шею, дурея от неизведанного, но такого правильного вкуса и запаха. Ведь иначе я бы не посмел посягнуть. Не смог бы выпить того, на ком стоит метка брата. Так бы и сгнил, ни разу не попробовав, не испытав этого потрясающего счастья — держать в руках другого человека. Упиваться им. Прижиматься губами к его коже, чувствовать его руки на своем теле, слышать его стоны, ощущать ответный восторг и эйфорию...  
— Джек, — тихо говорит Дэвид Шепард, гладя его по волосам. — Не надо так много в первый раз, тебе будет нехорошо.  
Джек хотел бы рассмеяться, но он не знает как, поэтому просто отрывается от вспоротой артерии и проводит языком, слизывая капли с моментально затянувшейся кожи. Улыбается саднящими губами, перемазанными красным, и вздрагивает, когда Дэвид мягко, почти целомудренно целует его в кровавый рот.  
Почему ты не очарован, хочет спросить Джек. Почему ты смотришь на меня с таким сочувствием, такой тихой, затаенной любовью в глубине глаз. Разве не Майкла ты должен любить. Разве не от меня ты должен сейчас бежать в ужасе. Они все — боятся меня, ненавидят меня, презирают меня. Почему ты не боишься и не презираешь меня, хочет спросить Джек, но он не умеет говорить.  
Поэтому он просто тянется и целует в ответ, и губам совсем не больно.  
Это регенерация, поясняет Майкл где-то глубоко, далеко, в темном и скрытом месте. Скоро тебе станет легче, обещает Майкл. Мы вытащим тебя, не бойся ничего, просит Майкл.  
— Сейчас достаточно темно, — говорит Дэвид Шепард, когда их языки наконец расплетаются. — Я отвезу тебя в укрытие. Там безопасно, там нас ждет принц. Там будет кровь. Я сам буду кормить тебя, Джек, сколько понадобится. Пока ты не встанешь на ноги.  
Почему, почему, почему — бьются внутри Джека вопросы.  
Потому что ты мой брат, отвечает издалека Майкл. Потому что Дэвид — хороший человек. Потому что мы любим тебя. Доверься нам. Будь с нами.  
А как же трон, беспомощно думает Джек. Как же Бог. Мы станем предателями и короля, и Бога.  
— Именно Бог направляет нас, — смеется Дэвид Шепард, и в его ласковых глазах пляшут искры. — Богу давно не нравится то, что здесь творится. Ему не нужна твоя жертва. Ему вообще не нужны жертвы. А что до трона… это совсем не главное.  
Дэвид снова целует его, теперь уже без жажды, тихо и успокаивающе. И Джек хочет свернуться в его руках и уснуть, как будто уже наступило утро. Он сыт, он ошеломлен, он пугливо, неверяще счастлив. А старая, тихая, вечная мелодия внутри все еще продолжает свой напев, будто бы ничего и не случилось.  
Именно поэтому Джек знает — все правда. Бог с ним до сих пор, несмотря на то, что он сделал. Бог его любит.


End file.
